And Life Goes On
by pslova92
Summary: 3 years after season 6! Lucas and Peyton have three kids. Haley and Nathan try to be good parents with very demanding jobs. Brooke tries to put her life back together after a messy mistake.LP /NH/BJ
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one tree hill, i wish i did but i don't.  
So i like to give you an explanation of where the characters are at in their lives during my story. I love leyton so this is mostly leyton centric, but there is also some Naley&Brulian, just at the leyton parts I may write more.  
I hope you like!  
There will be a lot of family fluff, with the cute little kids   
I also will pull in Skills Mouth Milly Lindsey Owen Rachel Bevin Jake Karen Lilly ect. Into the stroy but they wont be large characters.  
enjoy 

3 years later – after season 6

Lucas and Peyton Scott - Happily married for three years. Lucas still coaches the Ravens and is working on his third novel now since the movie just finished filming. Peyton own red bed room records still, and has 4 people signed on, Mia, Haley, and two new kids, Sarah and Jeremy who are both only 18. They also have three sons. Twin three year old boys Trevor Keith and Sean Nathan, and a one year old son Brock Lawrence. Trevor is a spitting image of Lucas with curly hair, which is kept shaven like Lucas'. And Sean looks just like his uncle Nathan with Peyton's eyes. Brock then looks like a little Peyton with Luke's eyes and dirty blonde long hair in a bowl cut.

Nathan and Haley Scott- Nathan has finally made it to the NBA playing for the Charlotte Bob Cats. Haley teaches and is ready to put her first album out with Peyton. They have Jamie who is now 8. And their three year old daughter Allyson, who looks just like Nathan and acts like Nathan with big deep blue eyes, and she is a total daddy's girl, but loves to sing like her mother.

Brooke Davis Baker- Brooke married Julian 2 years ago and has a daughter with him Bridget Peyton Baker. She has long dark chocolate brown hair with natural caramel highlights and deep auburn highs like her fathers. And is running Baby Brooke now. Brooke is now separated from Julian as she was caught kissing Owen, as Brooke felt lonely while Julian was on long trips to LA for the movie. Through all this she still has Samantha in her life as she comes home during holidays while in collage studying fashion, so she can work for Brooke one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"LUCAS!" Peyton yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Get out of bed now!"

Peyton then casualy walked over to the kitchen to see her three old sons climbing on each other's backs trying to get up to the top shelf of the pantry to grab the cookies.  
"What do you boys thing you're doing?!"Peyton yelled frustrated.  
"AH!" the boys yelled surprised as the fell to the ground followed by the cookies that were all over them and the floor now.  
Peyton rushed over to the boys picking them off and dusting them off, as the boys giggled.  
"The both of you up to your bed rooms now!" Peyton said sternly, as the boys did what she said.

Peyton then turned to look at Brock giggling in his high chair.  
"Hello silly boy." Peyton said laughing at the precious smile. "At least your good for mommy."  
"Morning." Lucas said as he walked to the kitchen and placed a kiss upon Peyton's blonde curls.  
Peyton just looked at him with no emotion.  
"Sorry I slept in." Lucas said knowing he was going to get the silent treatment. "I was writing all night."  
Peyton didn't acknowledge.  
"I'll make it up to you later." Lucas said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head by her neck on her shoulder.  
Peyton twitched a smile grin. Lucas saw so then started kissing from her shoulder till he reached her ear.  
Peyton then swiftly turned around and caught Lucas' lips with her own.  
"You're forgiven." Peyton said with a playful smile.  
"Good." Lucas said as he sat down at the table.  
"AHAHA" Brock smiled with a silly sound as his father sat.  
"Morning to you happy boy." Lucas laughed.  
"French Toast." Peyton said as she leaned over Lucas' shoulder placing the plate in front of him then quickly going to his side and sitting on his lap.  
"My favourite." Lucas said then pecked her on the lips. "How could I ever repay you?!"  
"By cleaning up this mess your sons made." Peyton said dryly.  
"You know I was kidding." Lucas protested.  
"Well I'm not." Peyton smiled  
Brock then pounded his on hands on his high chair to get out.  
"What do you want?" Payton asked jokingly.  
And without time to stop him Brock lifted his plastic bowl of cheeroes and launched the whole entire bowl at his parents.

"Good morning Haley." Deb smiled as Haley walked into the kitchen with a stack of books in her hands.  
"Morning Deb, do you have the kids ready for school?" Haley asked quickly as she grabbed a apple.  
"Yes they are just waiting for you to drive them." Deb explained pointing to the two kids sitting on teh couch patiently.  
"Oh I cant drive them this morning!" Haley explained slipping on her boots. " I have to get to work, you'll have to drive them."  
"Haley I cant." Deb said frustrated. "I'm supposed to be going to the boat with Larry today."  
"Then call Peyton, she'll do it." Haley said running out the door.  
Haley then ran to her car filled it up got in and started off down the street.  
Deb looked at her two grandkids with a frown seeing their disappointed faces.  
"Mommy didn't even say good bye."Ally said almost shedding a tear.  
"She meant to Al she just has forgotten." Jamie said trying to comfort his sister.  
"I'll call aunt Peyton." Deb said with a smile. "You guys always have fun with her and the boys."  
Jamie and Ally both gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Anyways daddy is coming home tonight we will go pick him up with Grandpa Larry and Uncle Lucas tonight!" Deb said.  
"YAY!" they both yelled.  
"I missh my daddy." Ally said jumping up and running to her grandmother.

"Brooke?" Sam yelled as she walked into the big empty house.  
Sam got no answer.  
"Brigdy?" Sam yelled.  
"Ova hear samam." Bridget softly yelled in her baby voice.  
Sam went towards the kitchen to see Bridget sitting in her high chair watching dora on the small plasma tv while eating strawberries, beside Rachel eating the same thing.  
"Hey Sam." Rachel said not moving her eyes from the TV.  
"Hey where is Brooke?" Sam said confused.  
"She is in her bad rum."Bridget explained.  
"Bedroom." Rachel clarified.  
"And how long has she been in there for?" Sam asked.  
"Since the last time you were here I think." Rachel said her eyes still not moving from the TV, either do Bridget's.  
"That was over a month ago!" Sam exclaimed.  
"We nooooooooooo." Bridget said.  
"Haven't you guys tried to get her out?!" Sam said angry confused and shocked all in one.  
"Yes Sam." Rachel said bluntly.  
"HELLO!" a man's voice came from the front hall.  
"DADDY." The little girl screeched as she ran to the door.  
"Hey chickie." Julian laughed as he caught the running girl in his arms.  
Bridget fat nicely into Julian arms as she nuzzled her face into Julian's neck.  
"I like the braids." Julian said commenting on the two French braids in his daughters hair.  
"Thank you!" Bridget said pulling on them showing her dad how long they were. "Auntie Wachel did it!"  
"Thats nice of her!" Julian said with a smile.  
"Hey Julian!" Rachel said as she and Sam walked from the kitchen to the front door.  
"Sam!" Julian said surprised to see her there. "when did you get into town?"  
"Just now actually." Sam smiled.  
Julian looked her up and down and then embraced Sam in a hug.  
"I guess you have to come on the father daughter date as well today." Julian smiled looking down at Bridget nodding her head with a huge smile on her face.  
"Yeah, sure." Sam said smiling. "I just have to talk to Brooke."  
"Okay."Julian said. "We will be waiting."  
Sam walked up the stairs to Brooke and Julian's old bedroom. She walked into darkness but she could tell everything was still the same, by the looks of it Julian only took some of his clothes.  
"Brooke?" Sam said shaking the pretty much lifeless body tucked in under the covers.  
Brooke didn't budge nor did she say anything.  
"Sam just give up now." Rachel said from the door way.  
Sam looked up surprised to hear her voice.  
"She isn't moving till Julian fully forgives her." Rachel explained.


	3. Chapter 3

"So have you been talking to mommy lately?"Julian asked Bridget as them and Sam walked down the beach.  
"Yesah!" Said Bridget with a big smile. "But she don't go out of badrum."  
Julian just nods seriously and looks up into the distance.  
"Hey Bridge." Sam said crouching in front of Bridget. " How about you go play in the park while i talk to daddy okay?"  
"OK!" Bridget smiled and then ran off to the play ground.  
They both watched Bridget make it to the jungle gym safely then Sam turned to face Julian.  
"So when are you going to let Brooke off the hook?!" Sam said with hands on her hips.  
"Ha ha." Julian cracked a smile knowing where this conversation was going.  
"Really Julian I think you understand how bad she feels." Sam said frustrated.  
"I think about talking to her everyday Sam, do think I still don't love her." Julian said seriously. "I'm just scared this will happen again."  
"She wont! I know she wont!" Sam said frustrated almost as if she was begging for him to take her back.  
"Sam.." Julian said with warm eyes looking at her pleading. "I just --- Oh my God BRIDGY!"

"Thanks Deb I can take it from here``. Peyton said with a smile. " you wouldn't want to keep my father waiting."  
"Thanks Peyton." Deb said with a smile that had written love all over it.  
Peyton finished buckling Ally into her car seat then went to drop them off at day care and Jamie at school.  
"Why aren't we driving in the comet aunt Peyton?" Asked Jamie.  
"There isn't enough seats to fit us all so uncle Lucas made me buy this ridiculous over sized mini van."Peyton said rolling her eyes.  
"I like it!" Sean explained with a smile. "It got TV!"  
Peyton just laughed and shook her head.  
Girls just wanna have fun then started playing on her phone.  
Peyton thought of the ring tone remembering who that belong to.  
"BROOKE!" she then exclaimed figuring it out.  
"what?!" Jamie asked startled.  
"Oh god, Brooke is calling me."Peyton explained.  
"hellooooo!" Screamed Trevor into the phone he found beside him that Peyton left there while putting them in their car seats.  
"Trevor, give mommy the phone." Peyton said reaching her hand back towards him as she kept both eyes on the road.  
"NO!"Trevor yelled, then screeched a silly evil laugh.  
"Trevor." Peyton said calmly.  
Trevor then stuck his tong out at her.  
"TREVOR KEITH GIVE ME THE PHONE NOW!"Peyton yelled as horns honked. She then looked in front at her seeing a transport truck coming right for her. Peyton then clutched both hands to the steering wheel turning swiftly and stomping on the breaks as her eyes clenched shut. They went straight down and back up. Peyton open her eyes with relief to see they weren't hit with an exhaled breath, 1 second later the transport swung itself around with the large back part coming straight for them Peyton to shocked to do anything held on to her breath and clenched her eyelids shut as the back part scratched against the side of the car. Peyton heart raced a million times a second. She then turned quickly to face the back to see 5 kids sitting there in shock as they seen there lives flash before their then reached out his shaky arm and passed Peyton the phone.  
"Peyton! Peyton are you there what just happend!" Peyton heard Brooke yell on the other side of the phone.  
"HEY Are you okay lady!?" The large man screamed as he ran out of his truck toward Peyton.  
"oh we are just fine Brooke." Peyton said as she watched the man struggle to get to the other side of the road. "Whats wrong with you, you never call you never talk .. Brooke WHATS WRONG!?"  
"Its Bridget I need you to come pick me up and bring me to the hospital." Brook explained through tears.  
"I'm on my way."  
"Hey miss I'm so sorry!" the man said as he reached her car out of breath.  
"No sweat!" Peyton said rushed. "Lets pretend nothing happened you go on with your day I'll go on with mine."  
"But your car its scratched." The man said in a sweat very confused.  
"Meh whatever hated this car anyways." Peyton said with a smile. "if you would excuse me i have to get going."  
Peyton pulled out of the ditch did a uey and started off down the road leaving the truck driver there very confused. Now that she had finally started driving the kids were now aware of what had happened and all bursted into tears.

Later in the parking lot at the hospital.

"Peyton!" Luke yelled as he jogged towards Brooke and Peyton got out of her car.  
Brooke ran by him not looking back but going straight into the hospital.  
"Hey Luke could you help me getting the kids out of the car." Peyton asked out of breath.  
"Yeah" Lucas said then started towards the side of the car. "Oh my god!"  
"What?" Peyton asked even though she knew what he was talking about.  
"What happened to the side of the van?!"Lucas squealed as his voice cracked 20 times.  
"Kinda got in an accident, transport track skid and scraped the side of the car." Peyton said through a apologetic smile.  
"Peyton." Lucas said shaking his head. "How about the kids are they okay?"  
"Yeah they were a little shock but i think we should get them out and take care of them." Peyton explained.  
"You know Haley is going to be so pissed about this." Lucas said before opening the door.  
"Well Haley should drive her own kids shouldn't she."Peyton snapped back.  
"Lets just get the kids." Lucas said.  
They opened the door and let Jamie out. Peyton gave a huge hug and a kiss on the forhead. Jamie explained he was okay, and he isn't mad at her. Lucas grabbed Ally who nestled herself into his chest. Then went to the truck and grabbed the double stroller. Peyton grabbed out Sean who she snuggled and kissed a million times, and whipped away his tears and placed him in the stroller. Peyton then took out Trevor who was mumbling sorry the whole time and still didn't stop. His tears drenched Peyton's shirt and his grip was tight around her neck. Brock then cried for his mom. So then Peyton adjusted Trevor to her hip and took Brock in her other arm, and to her hip. Lucas grabbed the diaper bag and shut all the doors.  
"Jamie would you please push Sean." Peyton asked sweetly.  
"Yes Auntie Peyton." Jamie said as the 7 then started into the building.


End file.
